


The Love Without Gender

by DaveElizabethStrider



Category: Homestuck, Pesterchum - Fandom, SunMike
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveElizabethStrider/pseuds/DaveElizabethStrider
Summary: Description: It was a normal day for Sunshine “Sun” Alexander. But once they saw their future friend Micheal “Mike” Smith, everything changed.Mike: Cisgender, he/him/his/himselfSun: Agender, they/them/theirs/themself*This also is kinda poorly written since I wrote this a year or two ago and haven't proofread it*





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5990) by Andrew Hussie. 



> Some elements of this story isn't mine. Example: The use of Pesterchum, name of the university, other elements. Trigger warning: Capital Letters. TRIGGER WARNING: CAPITAL LETTERS, DEATH, SWEARING, CHILDREN, PREGNANCY, ADOPTION, EX PARTNERS, WEDDING CRASHING, YELLING, FIGHTS, TRANSPHOBIA, HOMOPHOBIA, COLLEGE, MONEY, SEPERATION, DATING, MARRIAGE, FRIENDSHIP, PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION, FOOD, WATER, PILLOW FORTS, ANGER, SADNESS, HAPPINESS, JEALOUSY, POLICE, RESTRAINING ORDERS, CLOTHES, HOSPITALS, CALLING 911, ARGUMENTS, GRAVES, CEMETARIES, ABUSE, ABUSIVE PARENTS, PARENTS. If any of these trigger you do not read this story.

Third Person  
It was a cold windy day in October when a teenager named Sun was sitting in class. They had been getting bored and all they could think of was going home and playing their new game they got online. After about 15 minutes of not paying attention the teacher had called on them . “Sun, do you know the answer?” Having not paid attention Sun had no idea how to answer. “Uh… Can you repeat the question?” The teacher repeated the question and Sun gave the best answer they could. After another 20 minutes class had ended and Sun happily went to 4th period realizing that they were even closer to going home.  
Realizing the kind of class they were heading in they sat in the back of the classroom getting moody due to the frustration of the classroom. Sun had no idea how to do any of this. Yet they had to pretend that they did so they sat quietly in the back until the teacher called on them. “Sun, are you listening?” They nodded and continued to space off until the end of class.   
Sun’s POV  
5th period rolled around and this time the teacher said something different. “Class, today we have a new student joining us. Why don’t we let them introduce themselves.” A tall man stood at the front of the classroom. They had brown hair and brown eyes. When they started speaking it was like Heaven. “Hey, I’m Mike.” Looking around the classroom the teacher asked “Pronouns?” To which he responded with “He/him, ya know male pronouns stuff.”   
The teacher nodded telling him to sit down so that we could get started with our lesson. “Okay class, today we are gonna learn about a new equation.” I sighed and looked around to see where Mike had sat. To my surprise he had sat only a row or two away even though there were many seats to choose from. I sat in my seat watching the hour go by almost sleeping at times until a gentle poke awoke me from my slumber.  
“Hey, it’s time to go. Class is over.” I hadn’t realized the time but seeing who stood in front of me. I stood and introduced myself. “Sup, I’m Sun.” “I’m Mike.” I nodded asking what class he had next and to my surprise he had the same class as me. “Okay, let me show you the way.” He nodded and we walked through the hallway both of us saying nothing to the other.   
When we showed up to class he was once again introduced and sat next to me. There had been other seats to sit in, but he chose to sit next to me. Maybe it was because I helped him to class? Maybe it was because he felt comfortable sitting next to me? Why did he sit next me? I shake my head and attempt to again sleep through class.   
I end up not and slowly open my eyes to find that Mike HAD fallen asleep. I wonder what he’s dreaming about. I wonder if it’s nice.   
After the class had ended I quickly woke Mike up and we went on our way. The both of us having driven here, we started having a small discussion about our interests. Having found out we share a lot of the same interests, he offered to have a battle of friends. Fighting for the prize of chips and soda, I agreed and we went on our way back to our homes not before exchanging numbers of course.   
After a long drive home, I entered the house excited to play the game I got. I quickly ran into my room, turned my computer on, and began playing. One of my dads walked in the room and asked me if I wanted anything. I replied with a lazy no as I kept trying to save each monster, but they kept wanting me to fight them.   
The day went on and Mike texted me asking what I was doing to which I replied with “playing Undertale.” He texted back with laughter and asking me which run I was doing and I replied back with “Pacifist.”  
We kept talking until both my dads walked in telling me it's time for dinner. I told him I had to go and I saved and quit my game. We had dinner and they asked me about my day.   
I told them I met this amazing boy who plays video games and enjoys most of the things I do and that it was just amazing meet him. They looked at me and congratulated me on meeting him. I then told them about getting his number and about playing the new games and getting excited about telling them that I almost finished my first run. They were happy for and asked if I could show them the game after dinner. I said yes and went to go grab my computer for after dinner.   
I showed them the final battle I had and they congratulated me on beating part of the game. I put my laptop next to me and sat with a dads. I enjoyed their company, it was fun. My dads were a best. I was enjoying my day very much.   
That was until I got a call from Mike.  
He called me and sounded sad.  
“What's wrong?”   
“it's my parents…”  
“What about them?”   
“they said I can't hang out with you…”  
“why?”   
“they said I can't hang out with someone who has same sex parents.”  
“Oh…” They were those kinds of parents.   
I felt bad for Mike. He sounded so sad about not being able to hang out with me anymore. I was now sad and went to my room. Having left my computer out in a living room I sat in my bedroom in silence. Quietly listening to the sounds of my breaths and the sound of the door creaking as my dads enter asking me if I was okay.  
I shook my head no and left it at that. They knew better than to bug me when I was upset, so they sat by my side and comforted me as much a they could. I sat there in silence as they hugged and kissed my forehead.   
My dads were amazing, I loved them. But right now all I can think of are Mike’s parents. They are shit, while my parents are the shit.   
After making sure I was okay they left the room. They brought in my computer and said that if I ever needed anything to just call for their names. I nodded and they left. I turned my computer on again and slowly turned Undertale back on and started a new run. I spent the rest of the day playing the game until I went to bed.   
The next few weeks went by normally. Mike and I would hang out secretly at lunch and he promised his parents he wouldn’t hang out with me but he still does. But that all changed one day, he stopped hanging out.   
At first I assumed it was because of his parents, but now I’m thinking that’s not why. He doesn’t even look at me anymore. Did I do something wrong?   
I asked him about a week later after he stopped and he said he couldn’t do it anymore. I asked him what that meant and he completely turned on me! He said all these mean things and I started crying.   
I ran off to somewhere I felt safe and found the only place I had to go was home. I then called my dads, still crying and asked them to take me home. They didn’t even have to ask why.   
They came to pick me up several minutes later and I explained to them what happened. They hugged me and told me what Mike said was lies and that I was the most wonderful and special person that ever existed and will exist. They kissed my forehead looking me in the eyes and wiped away my tears.   
They then decided to sit and hang out with me holding me. They played a few games with me and they taught me some new combo moves in one of my games. Slowly I began to feel better but what he said still plagued my mind.  
I couldn’t get it out of my head!  
He said such mean things and I couldn’t take it. I went to one of my dads and he hugged me tighter than he ever have. I knew with them I could trust them.   
They never gave me a reason not too.  
I loved them and I knew they would be here for me no matter what.   
I didn’t speak to Mike after that. We started sitting on opposite sides of the room. I was lucky to only have two classes with him.   
but that luck changed.   
A few weeks later, it was my birthday.  
My dads made me breakfast in bed, they drove me to school, and picked me up. They let me do whatever I wanted. Half way through the day I was slowly walking to 5th period until I felt a small tap on my shoulder.  
I turned around and it was Mike. I hadn’t spoken to him in weeks and didn’t want to now.   
He hurt me and I don’t know what he could ever do to make me forgive him. That was until he showed me what he had in his hands.   
It was a plate full of pancakes and he said the kitchen let him make them during lunch. The top pancake said “Sun, I’m so sorry. Happy Birthday.”  
I was happy he put all that effort into making these.  
It still wasn’t gonna make me forgive him, but it was a start at least. (Authors note: Pancake idea courtesy of the Chopper enthusiast Raz Laloond http://razlaloond.tumblr.com/)   
Over the course of the next week, I still didn’t speak to Mike. But I slowly started to again.   
It was difficult but I tried, and he did try talking to me. But I would ignore and he would keep giving me gifts apologizing. He would say he would never say such things again.   
I was suspicious and I felt betrayed when it happened, but I was willing to give him another chance. But only one.  
I slowly started hanging out with him again. We would start sitting together at lunch again, but we wouldn’t speak.  
I never replied when he spoke to me. I would maybe make one or two jokes from time to time.  
After several days to a few weeks, we were back to normal.  
Maybe not completely back to normal, but it was a start.   
I invited him over and told him to tell his parents that he was hanging out at a friend’s house to work on a project for school.   
Which was the truth.   
We did work on a project, but only for an hour or two until we started playing Call of Duty and Undertale with some music playing in the background.  
having Three Days Grace’s “Pain” playing made everything seem chill and calm between us, when in reality everything was very unstable and very weak.   
If anything went wrong like something was said or done to make the other upset, It could ruin our entire friendship all together and who knows what could happen.   
But we played our games and my dads came in every once in awhile to check on us and make sure nothing was going on. We were fine and would nod continuing our game laughing at the other when they got beat and crying when we lost.  
It was fun hanging around Mike again. It was almost enough to make me forget about what he did, but the memory would always be in the back of my mind taunting me.   
It still hurt and it probably hurt for a long time, but maybe I could forget about it over time. maybe I could feel better.   
The song changed a few moments and the song playing reminded me of how I felt about Mike before this all happened.   
The song playing was “Comatose” by Skillet it was a truly amazing song that I quite enjoyed. It served as a reminder to loads of things. From my feelings towards Mike and a few other important people in my life. I started humming to the song subconsciously and Mike took following along and singing along with me as we switched to some random game.  
We had been playing for a few hours before my dads came in telling Mike it was getting late and asking if he had a ride home or if he wanted to spend the night. He stepped out for a few minutes and called his mom and dad and asked if he could spend the night at a friends house. When he came back he said he could if that was okay and my dads nodded with only one condition that he sleep on the couch in the living room. He nodded understanding and we kept playing our game. We had dinner after that with my dads and they got to know Mike a littler better. They seemed to be getting along well with him and I was good. I then excused myself leaving them alone with him and I sat in my room playing Undertale real quick and Mike came in asking what game it was. Telling him he sat down excited . asking if he could watch and maybe play. I nodded and finished my run after I was done I showed him how to play. Catching on quick he finished his run telling him the one rule I and which was to a nice and not hurt anyone he followed and didn't hurt a soul. Having reached the end he said he might not be able to finished nodding I finished the run for him . I went to the couch to sleep and I fell asleep on my bed. The next morning I got ready like usual and began playing like usual forgetting he was here. About an hour after I woke up he came in tired and lied down. He asked for the time and looking at my phone I saw it said 1:30pm. Realizing my dads were probably on work I went . the kitchen to check for any notes left. I found 2 and they said.   
Dear Sun,  
Your father and I went to work, be safe. Make sure to feed yourself and Mike.  
Sincerely, Dad.  
The next note said  
Oh Mike’s mother called she wants him home by 2pm.  
Realizing the time I told Mike to wake up and get anything he might’ve brought with him. He nodded and asked what time he was wanted to be home. Telling him he sat up, running quick to find everything and get in the car. We drove at around 45 mph in a 20 mph zone. It was around 1:59pm when we got there and he ran inside, waving goodbye and having me drive off quick before his parents saw who he was with. But it was already too late, they saw me and were already yelling at their son. I felt extremely bad and the next day was Sunday so I wouldn’t know if he was gonna show up to school until the day after. In the meantime he said he wasn’t allowed to have his phone since his parents took it away from him and so we resorted to communicating on Tumblr. We spoke for hours on end until we both went to sleep. The next morning I messaged him but I didn’t get a response. I tried again, nothing. I tried again to communicate, but nobody came. I tried messaging again a few hours later but still nothing. I just assumed he was still sleeping or couldn’t get access to his computer or something. But boy was I wrong, he didn’t show up to school on Monday. I was growing worried. I tried messaging again, and calling him on his phone. But nothing I got sent straight to voicemail. Nothing was being sent from his phone and I was getting worried. So I had one of our mutual friends text him and they didn’t get anything either. They tried calling, messaging him on different social medias and forums. Still nothing I was really worried at this point, almost shaking beyond belief. I tried again on everything I could think of but got nothing. I asked the teachers and they said he was just absent. I was growing more worried by the second. No response whatsoever from him coming from anyone and he hasn’t shown up and they say he’s just absent?!?!?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE??????? Mike is gone and no one can get a hold of him. The worry is growing fast and I have a bad feeling about all of this. What happened to him on Sunday OR on Saturday night after he said good night? Where is he? What happened to him? Where the fuck is he???? We all waited a few days and still nothing we all tried again and nothing. One of the friends went to his house and his parents said he wasn’t home and that he went out to do some errands. They asked if he was okay and they said yes. They asked if he was gonna show up to school and they said no. They had mentioned that Mike would be transferring schools shortly due to some things that have come up. We were all freaking out, Mike just suddenly disappears and we hear absolutely nothing from him and then out of nowhere we hear that he’s gonna be moving away????? What the hell? I’m really worried about Mike here and I’m worried about what happened? Was this my fault? Did I do this Where is he and what happened to him? Why didn’t he or anyone warn us about this? What happened… it was the end of the day so I went home. I then proceeded to message Mike over and over. After a week I finally got a response.   
emoDisaster17 [ED] starting messaging coolBoy85 [CB] at 20:00  
ED: Hey  
ED: Hello?  
ED: Are you there?  
ED: Hello?!?  
ED: Mike, what happened? You haven’t been to school lately.  
ED: Mike…?  
ED: Hello…?  
ED: Okay… I guess I’ll go now.  
ED: Sorry to bother you…  
CB: Wait!  
CB: Stop, stay. Please.  
ED: Mike! There you are!  
ED: Where in the world have you been?  
CB: I am SO sorry Sun.   
ED: What the everliving fuck happened to you?  
CB: Stuff. I can’t explained what happened yet they won’t let me.  
ED: Who won’t let you?  
CB: No one.  
ED: Who Mike?  
CB: No one, chill.  
ED: Mike, I know when you’re lying.   
CB: How?!?  
ED:Trust me I do.  
CB: Again, how?  
ED: I just do.  
CB: Okay… *is suspicious*  
ED: Trust me, okay?  
CB: fine.  
After a long conversation about everything and having me ask over and over he finally told me what happened to him that caused all of this.  
ED: Well, are you going to tell me?  
CB: *sighs* fine, I will.  
ED: okay  
CB: what happened was when I came home I don’t doubt that you heard my parents yelling. They saw that I was late and got mad at me and I tried telling them I slept in they didn’t listen. So I got grounded from my phone as you know and was speaking through Tumblr. Then they saw who I was in contact with and got even more mad at me. They then took my computer away and kept my phone for even longer. I’m only able to have my computer now but I’m only allowed to use it for homework which is obviously what I’m not doing, But still, that’s why I haven’t been able to get in contact with anyone for the past few days.  
ED: But what about the whole “moving schools” thing?  
CB: My parents think that school is causing all of this “rebellious behaviour.” So in order to rid myself of it they’re gonna have me move schools. I’m sorry but once I move out I’m gonna go straight to college. I’m going to Sburb university, what college do you plan on going to? Please be Sburb so we can still have a chance at seeing each other. They have classes for video game designers, isn’t that what you said you wanted to be? It’s near here too, didn’t you go on the trip to see it?  
ED: Yeah I did, it looked like an amazing school and yeah going there would be great. How much does it cost though?  
CB: Around $18,000 to $18,500.  
ED: That is in my budget I can go.  
CB: :D  
ED: ];D  
We spoke for a few more hours until he said he had to go. We both went to bed at around 8:00 and awoke for school at around 7:00 the next day he showed up only to get his stuff out of his locker and leave. I’ll miss Mike but maybe I’ll have a slight chance at see him in the future. Hopefully…   
4 Years Later  
I was in my 2nd year of college and I haven't seen Mike since our high school graduation. He told me he was in his 3rd year so maybe he switched colleges or he moved on and stopped going. I have been trying to get in contact with him over the past few years and haven't gotten anything, maybe he's busy. Several days later I had received a text at around 5am. It was from Mike.  
Mike: Hey, sorry I haven't been able to talk. Finals and work have really gotten to me lately.  
Sun: Oh don't worry I understand, so how have you been?  
Mike: Not good…  
Sun: Oh? Why not?  
M: I’ve missed you a lot.  
S: Tbh I’ve missed you too. Why don’t we hang out some time when we both have the time.  
M: :) that sounds great.  
S: :) Awesome!   
We spoke for a few more hours after that catching up and stuff, we met up a few days later. We had coffee and tea and talked about our lives. He was almost done finishing his degree while I still had a couple years left. He asked if I was seeing someone and I told him I had been but I broke up with them a few months back. I asked him the same and he says he hasn’t seen anyone since high school. I frowned and told him they were just missing out on the best guy in the whole wide world. He smiled and thanked me for the compliment after that I had to start heading to work so we said our goodbyes and I told him to make sure he stays in contact or he’s gonna regret it obviously joking he nodded as we walked our separate ways. Work that day seemed to go a little faster than usual but it was worth it since I got to hear from Mike when I got home and we exchanged our Skype info and had a call on there. Mike said he wanted to say something to me before we left but he didn’t want it to be awkward. I told him that everything was gonna be fine and that he shouldn’t have to worry about anything. I mean it’s me he’s talking to. He chuckled a bit and cleared his throat. “Ahem, Sun... I um… I was wondering… *sighs* I was wondering if maybe… maybe you would like to… um… go out sometime?” I sat there for a bit confused. “Like on a date?” “Yeah…” I sat there thinking he actually wants to go out with me. Oh my god, he does. Or maybe it’s something else? Like he just got a dare or something but this is happening and I don’t want to make a fool of myself, do I? Okay I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna say yes and if this is a dare I’ll just accept that and move on. I’ll be fine, I’ll be okay I’m sure of it. “Sure.” He looked a little surprised and nodded smiling. “Okay.” “So when?” “I don’t know, when are you free?” “Tomorrow is my day off so if you’re free then anytime works.” He nods looking at his calendar, “tomorrow at 5pm at the coffee shop where we met today sound good?” I nod “sounds like a date then.” We both chuckle and it gets awkward for a few seconds but we resume normal conversation. At around 11pm we both went to bed and said our goodbyes. The next morning was petty uneventful besides playing my video games and working on my studies for my next test. At 4:30 I started heading out for our date when I got stopped in the hallway. It was one of my classmates telling me we had an urgent last minute meeting to get to for one of our clubs. I told them I had somewhere to be and they said we had to be there. I sighed texting Mike we would have to reschedule and I apologized. He accepted my apology and we rescheduled for when I would get out. It was 6:30 when I left the meeting and I told Mike I was on my way. He told me he was on his way as well and should be there in about 15.   
On The Date  
I had arrived a littler earlier than him and found ourselves a table. Once he arrived we sat and spoke about our jobs. We both were working in a design related jobs while still pursuing video game designing. After a small chat about that he asked me about our relationship and if I saw any path with it. I told him maybe and he nodded. He asked me what and sat there listening. He was always a great listener. I almost forgot that. I almost forgot how big of a crush I had on him back in high school. Now he has a crush on me, but I feel like I’ve moved on. But have I? After I finished explaining my plan for our relationship I asked him the same and he explained his views on the matter. I listened quietly and nodded along at his statements and afterwards ordered us some more coffee. After sitting back down I looked at my phone to check the time 7:05. It’s getting late but who doesn’t stay up late these days? We started talking about random topics from then on. Mainly about some video game ideas we had. Then he asked if I wanted to stay the night at his place to which I nodded and smiled following him in my car on the way there as we left the cafe. His house still looked mostly the same from what it looked like in high school but at least it wasn’t his parent’s house anymore thank goodness. Sitting on the couch we started discussing ideas for a video game we wanted to design back in high school that now we had most of the know how to do so we attempted to look up programs on how to. Deciding I had enough on focusing on work related topics I asked him what he wanted to do besides this. “Video games?” I nodded “sure.” We both smiled and put on Call of Duty like we played back in the day. After a round or two he told me to quiet down as I kept shouting “ha! You lose!” Laughing as I sit back down he smiled “yeah I lost, now what?” I looked over to him and shrugged looking at the time it was getting late so I suggested turning in for the night. He yawned and nodded agreeing with the idea. I asked him where I could sleep and he said I had two options, the couch or his bed. After thinking over it for a few seconds I decided on sleeping on the couch since I was pretty tired. He nodded and left to fetch some blankets and pillows for me and I laid on the couch silent. He returned with far more than I expected and said he was gonna sleep out here too and said he wanted to make a fort to sleep in. I smiled the child in me calling out and screaming. He smiled as well and I helped him build when it was finished we headed in me sleeping in the corner and Mike sleeping on the other side.  
The Next Morning  
I had woke up to find the smell of pancakes and syrup filling the room. Carefully crawling out of the fort I slowly walked to the counter to find Mike cooking. “Good morning, Sunshine.” I rubbed my eyes walking to the counter. “Water you making?  
He chuckled at my pun and gave me a glass of water. “Your favorite.” “”Pancakes?” “You know it.” We both laughed and he gave me a few and maple syrup. I quietly enjoyed the pancakes humming a soft tune. Mike sat across from me as we sat at the counter eating our meal. “It was nice hanging out with you.” I said after I had finished my pancakes. He nodded and my phone rang. Looking at the screen I noticed it was my ex calling me again. They had texted me before asking me again if we could get back together but I always said no. Not after what they did to me, not after that. They kept calling back every few minutes and I kept ignoring. Soon enough they finally gave up. Afterwards Mike asked me who it was and I just said it was no one. He asked if I was sure and I nodded. Him being understanding left it at that and we went into our fort and sadly had to take it down. I pouted and he did the same back. “It was such an amazing fort though, do we have to take it down?” He nodded slowly and sadly. “I’m afraid we do, I mean it has to get taken down eventually.” I nodded and jumped on it. “Hey! Just cause we’re taking it down doesn’t mean we can’t have fun while doing it!” He laughed and we had a small pillow fight making the process a whole lot more fun. After everything was done and taken care of we sat on the couch and he hit me one last time with a pillow and said “I win!” I chuckled and we relaxed and I slowly fell asleep on his shoulder. When I awoke I was covered with a blanket and a pillow beneath my head. Looking around the room Mike wasn’t to be seen. I assumed he was in another room and resumed my sleep. When I woke up I sat silent on the couch. I heard blaring music coming from another room. I stood and walked over to find Mike jamming out and air guitaring to the song. I cleared my throat letting him know of my arrival in the room and he stopped. He stood there blushing and stopped his music. “H-hey S-Sun.” I gave him a look that asked what he was doing. “What were you doing Mike?” “Nothing! It was nothing I swear!” I cleared my throat again and he explained what he was doing. “I was jamming out to music and air guitaring…” “There that’s all I wanted to hear. Now isn’t it nice being honest?” He chuckles and nods. “Yeah, I guess it is.” I step in closer into the room and we start chatting. It was like nothing had changed. Like that date was just us hanging out again. I had this burning question in my mind for several minutes. Were me and Mike actually together? I sat there thinking it over for a few seconds before Mike pulled me back into reality and asked me a question. “W-what?” I said before he repeated his question. “I asked you what was your favorite thing that happened yesterday.” “Oh, um. It was…” I had to thinking this over since I had been just thinking about us. Did he know I was thinking about it or was this just a question related to the topic I was barely listening to? “It was when we made the fort I always enjoy building forts.” He nodded, “that was my favorite part too.” We chuckled and laughed and everything seemed normal, or at least close to normal as it could get. We then listened listened to the music for a few minutes before heading back into the living room to watch television. We were sitting on the couch watching Sherlock on Netflix when I received a call from my ex. I ignored his call turning off the ringer and faced back to the tv. Mike and I, after finishing the series, went out for lunch. During lunch I asked him what I meant to him at this point. “Well, Sun, to me you are my best friend and if you would like to. Of course you don’t have to say yes. Um… I was wondering if we could be more than friends?” I smiled and said yes and we both nodded him smiling too. Seeing the time we waved goodbye and we headed home. I sighed getting back into my dorm room laying on my bed thinking. I’m dating Mike. I never thought I’d see the day. I smiled burying my face into my pillow. This was a dream come true. I was as happy as could be. We kept seeing each other and kept going on more dates. After we both finished college we were going through old documents and went onto designing that game we spoke of making with each other. The game would be called “The Adventures of Skippy.” We made the game and it was a huge success, everyone loved it. Another couple years later 2021 we had gotten engaged. A year later in 2022 in October we were getting married. It was gonna be the happiest day of my life that was until he showed up.  
Wedding Day  
Everything started out normal me and my 2 bridesmaids and best man were helping me into my dress. I was getting so excited I’m finally gonna be marrying Mike. I was so happy. Everything was going perfect. Mike had been at the altar and I walked down the aisle. When I got up there he called me beautiful. I smiled and listened to the minister say what he had to say. When he said “if anyone protests to this union speak now or forever hold your peace.” That is when everything went to shit. My ex came busting in through the doors yelling “I protest!” He proclaimed his love for me and said he would do anything for me to love him back. I said no and explained to him that I was getting married and he was crashing my wedding. He refused to believe it and said it again. “Sun! I love you! Please come back to me!” “No! I’m marrying Mike! I don’t want to be with you!” I kept thinking to myself and asking myself why I didn’t file a restraining order against him a long time ago. He kept saying he loved me over and over again and i kept saying no. Finally I said “leave me alone! Get out of here!” Someone then escorted him out before he could say or do anything else. We resumed the wedding and everything went fine. After the wedding me and Mike went to our new home we had just purchased together and did some very grown up things. In the morning we had woken up a few hours later than we usually do and we made breakfast together. Afterwards I kept getting calls from my ex and I asked my new husband if we could go by the court house and get a restraining order for him. He agreed after the little show he pulled yesterday and then we went on with our usual routine. Video games, paperwork and most important of all spending time together with each other and our friends. We planned our honeymoon to be set in London so Mike started packing our bags while I set up a schedule for us. One week later and we were on our honeymoon having the best times of our lives. I never expected any of this to happen and I was very glad that it did. Who would’ve thought that we would get together let alone get married. I was so happy for the life ahead of us and I couldn’t wait to see what it had in store for us.  
5 Years Later  
It’s our 5 year anniversary today and I’m planning on giving Mike the news today. What news you ask? The news that I’m pregnant. It wasn’t something that started out very comfortable but once I got over that fact I realized what it means. Me and Mike are gonna be parents! I’m so happy, we’re gonna have a family. I wonder how he’ll react to it. He should be happy about it, I mean we have been speaking about having a family recently. He should be home soon from work, it’s only 2 in the afternoon that means he should be coming home now. I can’t wait to tell him. In the meantime however I plan on cleaning up the house a bit and make lunch for us. I plan on making us a simple sandwich with some chips on the side and soda alongside popcorn and a movie. Since he might need to wind down from his day, I can’t wait to tell him. When he arrives home about a half hour later I give him lunch and inform him of my plans with the movie and once we sit down I quickly ask how he’s feeling today and ask him what happened. He gladly tells me he got promoted and that he was wondering if we could watch the movie after we finished our food. I nod saying yes and he asks me about my day and then is when I tell him the news of my pregnancy. His face lights up so much and he looks so happy. “Oh my god, you’re pregnant?” I nod smiling, he smiles back giving me a kiss. “I’m so happy right now.” “Me too, Mike. Me too.” We sit there smiling and cuddling as we play the movie. The next 9 months were a roller coaster of emotions. Some days I enjoyed carrying our child, but other days I felt very uncomfortable. Given I felt uncomfortable every day of it but for different reasons. Some days it was just due to back pain or other reasons. Mike would help me out on my more uncomfortable days and he still would help me on my less uncomfortable days. He was a really nice husband to have and he still is. He was the most wonderful thing that could ever happen to me. I am so happy I met and married him. On the day I went into labor me and Mike were in the middle of a date in our kitchen. At first I thought it was just stomach pains but when it stopped and returned I realized what it was and told Mike. He then called 911 and informed them of the situation and they said they would be waiting and preparing a room for us when we arrived. Me and Mike got in the car and quickly drove to the hospital. It had been several long hours before our child was born. We decided to name them Casey. Since it seemed to be a gender neutral name and we decided that we would use the pronouns that are associated with the gender our doctor assigned our baby but once they turned 10 we would ask them what they would like to be referred by just in case it was something else and would tell them to inform us if they would like to be referred as something else. We would tell them that whatever and whoever they are we would accept them no matter what. As long as they weren’t being hurtful or harmful to others they would be accepted and if that were the case we would have a talk with them before calmly informing them of how to treat others and how you should treat others. After our talk about parenting we made a plans for their schools and everything else that was needed. I then fell asleep and woke up several hours later to a sleeping Mike in the corner of my hospital room. He looked cute sleeping though he looks cute every day. I fell asleep about an hour later before waking up to a nurse giving me breakfast. Mike wasn’t to be seen and when I asked the nurse they said he went home to grab a change of clothes for him and me when I leave which would be in a few days. When I left the hospital about a week later Mike greeted me home with our friends and my family wishing us good luck on parenthood. My dads giving me hugs and kisses congratulating me on making it through this. They were so happy for us, everyone was. We were happy too and I couldn’t wait to see how our child grows up to be. Our child grew up to be cisgender like Mike and they grew up to be asexual and aromantic. She didn’t wish to change her name or pronouns and was happy and proud to be who she was, and we were happy for her. We loved our daughter for who she is and was and were glad to see how she turned out. By the time she turned 18 she was already half way through college. She then finished her degree and went on to become a doctor. She enjoyed helping others and making them feel better and felt like this would the path she would enjoy best. By the time she was 35 we were 65 years old. She had become head of her department by then. We were so proud of her. By then we adopted 2 other children who we had decide their own name and pronouns when they were old enough. They had already moved out and gotten jobs of their own by that age. We were proud of all our children and loved all of them. Our lives at that point were mostly calm the only times it wasn’t was during the holidays when we would fix up the house to prepare for visitors. After several years when we were in our 70s Mike had been driving home when he had gotten in a car crash. He unfortunately passed away and we all grieved for him. I missed him so much but I had to stay strong for him. I knew he would want me to stay strong for our kids as well. They came over more often to check in on their Baba which is what they would call me. Their Baba was doing fine other than grieving for Mike. Casey, Amber, and Derek our children came over at least once every week. Sometimes all at once or one at a time or two of them and then another later in the week. They always made sure to make time in for hanging out with me. I loved our children they were so nice and kind to everyone they met. No shred of anger towards anyone they knew well at least that I was aware of. They were good children, I enjoyed spending time with them. Once I hit my 85th year I had passed away and I only wish I could comfort my kids since after their fathers death I could only imagine how they were reacting to mine. I guess that was me and Mike’s story. Started out as friends and now we’re buried together with the following words engraved on our tombstone.  
Micheal Smith  
1997-2075  
And his partner  
Sun Smith  
1997- 2082  
Rest in Peace 

THE END


End file.
